Optimus Prime and Thomas the Train: A Blind Date
by YeahThatHappened
Summary: Optimus is a little new to the area, so one of his good friends sets him up with a nice little blind date: Thomas the train. And yes, there is sex. Juicy, metallic car on train sex.


The smell of diesel permeated the air as Optimus waited for his gas. _Goddamn it_, he thought, _this was taking a while._ _Herbie must be backed up today._ He stiffled a laugh. _Wonder why. _The thought our their late night_ encounter _made his exhaust pipe quiver. Damn was that little car fast. He smirked and turned away as the waitress approached his table and set a large glass down in front of him.

"Sorry for the wait, here's your gasoline. I went ahead and upgraded it to unleaded. Free of charge." She winked. Optimus smiled warmly at her, appraising the small robot. Not exactly his taste, but still pretty sexy. She was sleek and white, with glowing blue eyes. "So, you ready to order yet?" The robot girl inquired with her cute little robot voice. _I'd tap that,_ Optimus couldn't help thinking.

"No, I'll give him a couple more minutes, but if he doesn't show up soon. I'm outta here" he said with a wink. "This is why I don't do blind dates," he confided.

The little white waitress laughed. "I know what you mean, heck me and my boy started dating while I was in a coma. Anyway, just let me know when you're ready, okay hun?"

Optimus threw his head back and laughed metallically. _What was that waitress's name? She is totally getting a tip._

The autobot's thoughts were interrupted by a crash and an apologetic voice. _Tell me that's not my date, _Optimus pleaded as, of course, the source of the ruckus made its way over and parked himself in front of his table: a sleek blue steam engine with a warm, round face and dazzling smile. _Well, at least he's nice to look at, _Prime thought as the man introduced himself.

"Umm nice to meet you. I'm a friend of Lec's...Well I guess you knew that. Umm, oh yeah, I'm Thomas." He managed.

"Optimus," he returned, raising his glass.

Thomas smiled politely at the toast and sipped from the straw set into the table that was specifically designed for armless customers like himself. "So, what brings you to New York, Optimus?"

"Ah, nothing much," he shrugged, "just helping to save humanity again. You know, usual stuff."

Thomas snorted, "Well I don't know about that. Usually I just go around doing errands for people, deliver stuff, you know that sort of thing. But, then again, I'm not a hero, like you." He smiled warmly and angled his fetching, ebony eyes at Optimus. "So tell me about your adventures. What is it like to, you know...transform." His voice was filled with awe.

_Damn,_ thought Prime, _he's adorable and admiring. This guy really knows how to hit a man hard. _He smiled and stretched, making sure to flex his axels, "Well I mean, I was built for this kind of thing so, its not like its a biggie. What I want to know is, how do you manage to pull all those carts?" He leaned forward, earnestly "you must be very strong."

If Thomas could have blushed, he would have. "Oh no you don't," he chided, no deflecting. Now I know you got some stories and I'm not going anywhere till I hear them."

To be perfectly honest, this little bout of stubbornness both shocked and delighted the transformer. It was nice to find a man who didn't fall for his tricks. Well, not that easily anyway. But, little did he know that Thomas was doing more than eluding his traps, he was setting up his own. And before Optimus knew it, he was caught. Instead of sitting back and letting Thomas talk about himself. Optimus found himself sharing his stories, memories and even hopes for the future. Without even realizing it, he started opening up to Thomas in ways that he had never opened up to anyone before.

Finally the conversation paused long enough for the men to realize what time it was.

"Man its late," Optimus cried, "they're probably going to start closing up soon." He looked over at Thomas fondly. "Should I drive you home?"

Thomas smiled in return. "I'd like that."

They scarcely managed to enter the train station before Optimus grabbed Thomas and pulled him into a passionate embrace, marveling at hot how his cool, maelable mouth felt against his own.

Metal grinded against metal and Thomas and Optimus pressed themselves together, mouths and gears intertwined. Between kisses, Thomas manged to gasp out, "do you have something we can use?" Optimus nodded and grabbed a large can of engine oil, before pressing himself back onto the sexy blue train. He swept him from his feet and laid him on his back. Using one hand, he fiddled with the trains wheels, slowly lowering the other towards his caboose, one axel at a time. When he found and cupped the connector cables Thomas let out a long whistle as the pleasure overcame him.

He slipped himself down to where his hand rested and put the connector cables in his mouth, one by one until the train's metal connector was fully inside him. Using his v12 engine he rocked back and forth until Thomas was nearly weeping in ecstasy. Finally Optimus came back up to the engine's mouth and molded his lips to the trains.

He lowered himself back onto him and guided his tail pipe towards the train's connector. But, with one swift motion, Thomas had flipped himself back over, on top of Prime. Gently pinning him down, he eased his connector into Optimus's tail pipe, and caressed his gaskets with with mouth. Now it was Optimus's turn to cry in pleasure. He wasn't used to another man taking control like that, but honestly he wasn't used to anything this train did. Thomas had managed to crawl so far under his hood...he let out another another cry of ecstasy and let his mind go blank as the train entered and exited the station.


End file.
